happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Britton
Britton is a bear with green fur, blue hair, a turquoise shirt, and beige pants. Britton knows a lot about video games. Some of his best friends are Butter the Cat, Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Flippy, Giggles, Rosy, Freckles, Ribbons, Chloe Lane/Blinkie, Sniffles, Mime, Splendid, and Ziggles. His worst enemies are Evil Flippy, Lifty & Shifty, and psychos. List of References #In "A New Life", when he caught up with Lifty and Shifty, the two raccoons told Britton to get lost. This brings Britton to the breaking point, and Britton aims his two tranquilizer guns between the raccoons' legs and says "Maybe I'll hit your weak points for massive damage!" This makes a reference to the Giant Enemy Crab meme. #In "Britton meets the Cast", when a psycho kills Cuddles, Britton says "OH MY GOD! HE KILLED CUDDLES!" with Ribbons adding up with "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" This makes a reference to South Park's Kenny and Stan lines, "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" "You bastard(s)!" #Britton sings a lot of real life songs, especially Michael Jackson's Beat It and Weird Al's Eat It. #In "Meeting the Ap.", Disco Bear says he downloaded a new Ap. for his cell phone, and it apparently it attracted a candy bar Britton was eating. Britton says "Check out this new Ap." and slams his cell phone into Disco Bear's face to the candy bar back. This references a Butterfinger commercial. #In "Castlevania: HTF Edition", Britton plays the role of one of Dracula's faithful minions. He uses a ghost robe to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Fates He always seems to be hung in the opening and credits of Once in a Blue Doom. This happens all the time in that series, but he doesn't die in that spin-off (as he is the main protagonist), although, he gets decapitated and impaled as a few of his deaths outside of the spin-off. He dies in the video games he has appeared in as well. Kills Intentional kills Britton only kills criminals intentionally. He killed Evil Flippy when he was split from Good Flippy, a psycho, and an evil bandit. Unintentional kills *Robo Star - 1 *Superspeed - 1 *Trippy - 1 *Chips - 1 *Howdy - 1 *Buck - 1 *Buck and Chuck|Chuck - 1 *Ale - 1 Relatives His family has very little appearances, so they don't have much injuries or deaths. *A brother who's a bear with blue skin and green shorts. *A father who's a bear with black clothes and red skin. *A mother who's a cat with lavender skin and a pink rose. *A sister who's a cat with white skin and green and red clothes. She also draws good anime characters. Torture Britton can go hard on anyone who is evil. In fact, he's driven to capture and torture anybody who is evil. Below is a list of torture methods. Tickle Torture He only did this on adult males (To make them give up). In his first appearance as an evil person, he always done it to Lumpy. But in later episodes he does it to wake Lumpy up or just have fun with him. Then he started doing it on Evil Flippy. This is one of Britton's favorite methods. Iron Mane He uses it on Evil Flippy after Good Flippy's personality got split and Evil Flippy became a different being. Happy Tree Fortress 2 Britton plays the role of one of the Scouts. His current weapons are Bonk! Atomic Punch, Holy Mackerel, and the Force-a-Nature. Despite being in the war, he never got shot because Bonk! Atomic Punch's invincibility effect. Fan Suggested Songs *Evil Food Eater Conchita by Vocaloid (Expresses his insanity in life or death situations) *If Everyone Cared by Nickleback (Expresses the way he can save people) *Don't Stop me Now by Queen (Sings the song on oftenly) Trivia *Britton mentioned he was a member of the Constructifriends, but he retired because the job was too intense, but his former colleagues still treat him like a member. He used to form the (optional) Self Defence mechanism for Devastator. **In his War State, he has two energy creatures (That look like little octopi with small tentacles) floating around him, and he has a spear, as well as growing an afro to protect his head. Unlike the other Constructifriends, his eyes change to a chilling blue instead of a piercing red. He changes into War State when he is cornered in a life or death situation. *He is in a romantic relationship with Lammy. But this relationship isn't permanent. There's a pattern, starting from the first episode he first met her, that they love-love each other, then the next episode in the pattern, they forget about the relationship and love each other as friends. He also has a small crush on Lily, but it doesn't interfere with his relationship with Lammy. *He oftentimes plays video games like Left 4 Dead, Garry's Mod, Team Fortress 2, Dead Rising 2, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, and other games. *Britton's weaknesses are: #He is lazy sometimes. #He has Aspergers syndrome. #He has sensitive feelings. #He gets stuck and looped on thoughts. #He is really defensive. #He has a tiny bit of depression. #He sometimes, but very rarely, has thoughts of suicide. #He sometimes ends up hurting his friends. #He finds out things too late. #He will cry if he was to see something depressing. *Pia has a crush on him, but he doesn't know her too well, calling her the "Who's-that-fox-who's-in-love-with-me". *A theme with User:Brittonbubba's characters, which are Britton, Beth S. Alt, and Melody Melancholy, is that in most episodes they're featured in, there's almost always a foot fetish theme at some point. Names in Other Languages Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lime Green Fur Category:Cyan Nose